Surge
by YourLipsMyBiggestWeakness
Summary: “Save the world for me Fang. I love you. I know you can do it. Save the world.” She whispers and it comes out so low he has to bend his head down to hear it. It’s one single sentence he’ll remember until the day he dies.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well, I don't really have that much to say besides the fact that I got this story idea from a dream I had. Odd, but completely true.

Disclaimer: Don't Own. However, I do own this idea, and the chocolate chip cookie I'm eating.

Prologue:

He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

One moment the night is calm and he's leaning against a tree on watch and the next there are a hundred newly built Erasers and they're _everywhere. _All he can see is awful claws and fur and the blurry members of the flock fighting their way through 4-5 Erasers each. Of course he's fighting too, and barely even registering it. It's like his body is on autopilot and everything is happening in slow motion. The only thing he can feel is the blood from his forehead running into his eyes and screwing up his vision.

This is _all his fault._

How could he fall asleep on watch? It was absolutely ridiculous and stupid! He was supposed to be guarding his flock; watching out for danger. Instead he was out like a rock, until Iggy kicked him by accident when he jumped up to fight. Now their perfect evening was sent to hell, and he couldn't see Max anywhere.

Kick. Punch. Uppercut. Kick.

The new Erasers were tougher and harder to beat. Their claws were sharper and longer, not to mention their shiny new reflexes. Every time he thought he'd gotten one, it would pop back up with two more in tow. He was tired and a little slower then normal because of it, but really the only thing that mattered was getting these Erasers off his ass, and finding Max.

"FANG!" It's Angel, shouting out above the noise of bones crunching, and claws tearing. She's nearly hysterical. "Fang, I can't find her. Something's wrong; I can feel it!"

He doesn't answer, only feels a tiny bit of emotion return itself to his numb body, and its raw fury. He punches an Eraser in the jaw, grunting in satisfaction at the loud crack, and breaks another's leg; kicking it in the knee. He claps his hand over the ears of one that just won't go the _hell _away, and then finally it's only him surrounded by a bunch of furry, bloody bodies.

.Max.

That's the only thing that's registering now; the one solitary thought. He needed to find her. If she was in trouble and he got there too late-

"FANG!" Oh God. This time it's not Iggy; it's Max. He whirls around trying to locate the sound of her voice only to see Angel and Nudge beating the crap out of another Eraser. And then, suddenly something slams into the back of his head so hard that he sees stars and almost passes out. Without even thinking he shoots into the air, trying to recover from the blow before he's totally useless. Below him, Gazzy sets off a bomb that sends Eraser chunks flying. It's then, when he's shot higher into the air from the blast, that he sees her.

The Eraser she's fighting is huge. If you could call being strangled fighting. He's two times the size of her, and, unlike all the others, he's got wings. His large furry paw is wrapped so tightly around her neck that she's turning a deathly shade of purple and her wings are beating double time as she tries to get away. Her hands are grasping at his giant paw and he's laughing, actually _cackling _as he squeezes the last bit of life out of her.

It makes Fang see red; they're about a hundred feet away and he takes off with a burst of uncontrolled speed, launching himself in their direction. The wind whistles past is ears and all he can think of is saving her and killing that disgusting mutant.

But before he can even get close enough something happens that almost sends him spiraling out of the sky. The Eraser, obviously satisfied by the deep purple shade of Max's face slowly begins to relinquish his hold on her…but behind his back, his other gruesome paw grows one long blade where his middle finger should be. Fang knows how he's going to use it before he even plunges the knife into Max's heart.

But when he does it…..._ohhh._

She screams one long, horrified, agonized scream that will forever haunt Fang in his dreams. And then, the Eraser slides out the blade and lets her limp body drop. With another hideous laugh it disappears. By then, Fang is close enough to dive and just in time, catch her before she goes splat on the ground. This time it's a mixture of tears and blood that cloud his vision., as he lays her body on the ground and cradles her head in his hands.

So this is how he would pay for his mistake? She'll die in his arms and her destiny for saving the world will be nothing but an empty memory.

Time seems to slow down as the flock collapses around them. Gazzy is sobbing as he tries to explain what's going on to a pale-looking Iggy. Nudge is so hysterical she's begging Max to wake up and pulling at her hand. The only one who's not crying is Angel, whose eyes are wide, but unseeing and glazed over. Her mouth is moving as if she's speaking but no sound ever comes out. It's completely ridiculous considering that Max is dead, or _dying,_ but really, Angel is such a special child that Fang barely even gives it a second glance.

"Max…Max…Please wake up. Please." He strokes her hair, feeling its softness even in her last seconds of life. "Come on, Max. I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I'm sorry. You've got to wake up."

Nothing happens. Nothing. He cups her bloody claw-raked cheeks in his hands and his tears drip, washing away dirt and blood. "Max! Max, please. I love you. Please."

There's one tiny flutter, and then both of her eyes open. Almost empty, sparkle-less eyes. Fang almost has a heart attack but grins weakly, despite the circumstances. "Max? Its gonna be alright Max. I promise I-" She shakes her head, just barely, but she does.

"Save the world for me Fang. I love you. I know you can do it. Save the world." She whispers and it comes out so low he has to bend his head down to hear it. It's one single sentence he'll remember until the day he dies.

Then her eyes flutter closed and she takes one more deep breath before the hand that Nudge is holding onto goes completely limp. And Angel begins to cry.

Fang shudders, groaning and running a hand through his dark hair. No. No No No No. Oh god. He shakes her again, rather roughly. "No Max. NO. Don't die on me, please! No! Please, Max! PLEASE!"

But Iggy throws him aside because now _he's_ shaking and going into shock and Max's body is quaking with him wildly. Fang grabs his head, trying to wake himself up by yanking at the dark strands until it feels like he's ripping off the skin. He jumps up. He's unwilling to except this. This can't be true. Max was not dead. She wasn't. This was all a dream; a crazy, stupid dream.

Pushing aside Nudge, who only looks up at him in horror, he jumps into the air without a take-off. His wings push the air away and he's climbing higher and higher into the sky, still hiccupping and crying and feeling absolutely ridiculous because Max _was NOT _dead. And when his wings are as heavy as lead and the air is thin, he lets out a yell that's so anguished, he realizes that she really, truly is gone.

And he slowly begins to fall back to earth.

Heartbroken.

Guilt-Ridden.

And determined to _never love again_.

* * *

Alrighty. SO yeah. Im uber bored right now. Please review. 5 reviews and I'll continue. YAY! And don't worry. I actually have ideas for this! Woooo.

I'm so hungry right now I could eat an entire walk-in closet full of chocolate chip cookies. Why a walk-in closet? I don't know. Why cookies? Cuz they're GOOD DANGIT!

I'm super excited for Maximum Ride the movie. It's gonna be bitchin'. If you want to see who I think is like the hottest guy ever (besides Zac Efron) and who I think looks exactly like how Fang should look, look at my profile picture! I lurve it!

Alright well I'm gonna go now. Don't forget to review!

Peace.


	2. Falling Into Black

* * *

Author's Note: YO. Sup?!?! Ha, I don't know why I am talking gangsta. I just am. Maybe it's because I'm hyper and just ate a FANTASTIC fruit and grain bar!!!! ???!?! MOST LIKELY!

Disclaimer: Don't own. The lyrics below are from Skillet, because I freaking love them and I think this song Falling Into Black sounds exactly the way Fang feels.

**she wants to move**: I'm uber sorry. But Max must die. I know you probably hate me. But don't worry! The story does have romance in it doesn't it?

**DracaCountess: **I'm sorry to you too. No more Max. Sorry if you don't like that sort of thing but she most likely will not be in the rest of the story. I know people don't like when Max dies and such forth but it's all a part of the plot. If you don't mind it, keep on reading! I'd appreciate it, and I think you'll like it anyways.

Chapter 1

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me, it's so cold_

**3 Years Later**

He wakes up shaking and shivering; the same way he has for the past three years. It's the same dream again with the same horrible ending that always leaves him cold and alone in his bed, breathing hard and feeling absolutely disgusting. But what else can he do, besides get up and move on with the day?

Nobody knows about the dreams, except for maybe Angel. She's a pretty little ten year old now, and smart to enough to keep tabs on everyone's mind these days, whether they like it or not. If she knows, she hasn't said a word and Fang hopes she'll keep it that way. This is a hard world to wake up to.

He's lays there in his bed trying to push the memories out and the relatively normal thoughts in. It was just another day of watching the Flock -or rather Nudge, Gazzy and Angel because Iggy was 17 now and old enough to know right from wrong…hopefully- and trying to get by living in someone else's house unnoticed. Fang was grateful they'd found this place; it was a huge house in the mountains and it had been empty when they found it 2 years ago. Nobody ever came up to visit, or possibly _live _there so he figured it was abandoned and perfect for the Flock. They left once or twice a week to get groceries, because it seemed as they got older they had to eat ten times more then normal. He groans, and rolls out of bed, picking up a black t-shirt from the floor and throwing it on. Grocery day. Today was grocery day.

He walks sluggishly out of his room and down the empty hallway, into the bathroom. He sighs at the mirror; at the chalky complexion and the pale purple bruises under his eyes from waking up too early every morning. He looks exactly the same as he did 3 years ago, aside from the sharper facial features and shorter, less annoying hair. There's the same hollow, emptiness in his eyes. The same raging guilt. It sucks, but he figures that's what he gets for being a suckish person.

"Hey Fang!" It's Angel, dressed and leaning against the doorframe. Her blonde curly hair is pulled up into a ponytail. "I had a really weird dream last night. It was kinda scary, but I think it means something"

Fang turns on the sink, splashing some water on his face. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I want to tell you about it." She says, blue eyes flashing. Ever since they'd lost Max, Angel had become more serious and a lot less childish. Now she was Fang's baby; she told him about everything, including her randomly developed dream/visions. They were blurry and strange and barely made any sense, but sometimes they scared her. He knew this was important.

"Alright." He says. "But do you mind waiting 'till later? Today is- "

"Grocery day! Yeah I know." She smiles softly, before a shadow of sadness passes over her face. Before he can comprehend what's happening, she steps into the bathroom, wrapping long skinny arms around his waist and squeezing as hard as a ten year old bird kid can. He blinks and then wraps his own arms around her.

"You're not a suckish person, Fang. It's not your fault." She whispers into his shirt. He almost bursts out in tears right then but he holds them in. Tears and Fang aren't a normal thing…at all. He should've known she would hear his thoughts before he knew she was there. Instead he mutters darkly, "Yes it is."

She pulls away, giving him a look, penetrating him with surprisingly deep, understanding blue eyes.

"No. You feel that way now. But you don't know the truth. Not like I do. Maybe one day," She shakes her head wistfully. "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

And then she's gone, slipping out of his grasp and volunteering to wake up Nudge over her shoulder, leaving him alone and confused and staring into that stupid mirror.

* * *

"Sup man?" Iggy asks as Fang slips onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen. He's making pancakes using the last of the ten boxes of pancake mix they had left.

"Nothin' Ig. I'm starving though. Is Gazzy up?" Hardly anybody dared to venture into Gazzy's room due to the fact that it was like walking into a sewer, with the smell multiplied by a thousand. Normally, they knocked and waited for him to crawl back out.

"Yup. Nudge and Angel are watching some wacko show about a girl with a website or something, and Gazzy's drooling over his DS on the couch." Iggy flips a pancake into the air and catches it without looking up. He hasn't regained his sight, but slowly it seemed like his lost sense was heightening along with all the others. He was still Iggy, even after all that had happened; just 3 years wiser.

"Cool. So I was thinking we should give them kind of an incentive to stay chill in the grocery store. Maybe ice cream or something like that. I need to get some money out anyways, so why not?" Fang says, getting up to put plates and cups on the table. 2 years ago they'd found another credit card, just lying in the middle of the street. It had his name on it. Nudge cracked the code and that was how they had enough money to survive. "I don't want a rerun of last time. Nudge totally flipped about that make-up and it was a mess."

"Good idea." Iggy places a huge plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and calls the kids in from the living room. They both slide into place at either end of the table, just like normal, as the kids come rushing down the hallway. "I wish we had a girl to get inside her mind. Nudge is so hormonal I can barely figure her out."

Fang nods wordlessly, piling food onto a plate. Most of it would probably go uneaten like usual. _You and me both brother, you and me both._

* * *

"Hey Fang! Can we get chocolate chip waffles this time? I mean I totally love buttermilk, but seriously, chocolate chip is THE BEST EVER!" He sighs, rubbing his forehead and nodding.

"Sure Nudge."

So far everything was going alright. Gazzy had lit a big one in the back of the van (they'd stolen it back before they'd found the house, keys and all) but they'd managed to get to the supermarket alive, albeit a little teary eyed. Nudge had walked right past the make-up aisle without a second glance and straight to the ice cream section. God must've been on his side today. Now they were in the waffle part of the frozen food aisle and an old lady was eyeing Nudge up as she loaded 12 boxes of waffles into the cart.

Iggy was rocking back and forth on his heels and Gazzy was racing back and forth down the aisle like a maniac. Why? Fang had no clue. All he knew was that if Angel had been off doing something ridiculously crazy at that moment, instead of standing quietly by his side he would have exploded. At least he had one generally normal child.

Pffff, yeah right.

It was odd that he referred to them, (the younger ones) as his children. But it was the way things had come to be since the day they'd set Max's ashes free to the wind. When Max was alive they were _her_ children. Now they were his. They were broken kids, too young to experience a loss so great, and they'd needed someone. He had been broken too. He still was. Just really good at hiding it, like he was good at hiding everything else.

They eventually made they're way past all the food and were making their way to the check out aisles. The crazy looks multiplied because their cart count had tripled to 3. Halfway through cart 2, Fang notices that Nudge is missing, and that's definitely _not a good thing., _considering she was most likely in the make-up aisle. CRAP.

"Yo Igg," Iggy looks up from where he's piling food onto the moving belt, turning his head in the direction of Fang's voice. "I gotta go look for Nudge. Pay for the food will ya? It might be a while."

Iggy catches the card Fang tosses to him, miraculously, and shrugs. "Alright."

He takes off to the make-up section. Normally Nudge wasn't so cranky about stuff like this. Just recently had she decided that she needed eyeliner, mascara, and a TON of eye shadow to look nice. Fang thought it was ridiculous. Maybe it was because he wasn't a girl, but he didn't see the need for it. With all the crazy stuff they did, worrying about her appearance would only get in Nudge's way. And it's not like they saw anybody important anyway.

He finally finds her standing next to a shelf full of multi-colored lip gloss containers and eye shadow boxes. Nudge is staring fixedly at a tube of lip gloss but he can tell she knows he's there by the way she turns away from him as he approaches.

"Nudge…" He uses a warning tone. The only one she really listens to. "You know you already have like 5 tubes of that stuff. You don't need anymore. And we have to go."

"But Fang," She turns to him with pleading brown eyes. "You know I always use lip gloss! Everyday! And the last tube I bought is almost gone. Plus, this is Strawberry Lime flavor! And I really want this! Please? Last time I didn't get anything remember? Please?!"

"Nudge I don't think-"

"Max would've let me get it! She would've and you know it!" That's taking it too far. They've been over this time and time again. Why buy a thousand tubes of lip gloss when she might have to run and leave it all behind the next day? And bringing Max into it was not fair ground and she knew it.

"Really Nudge? Do you really want that lip gloss _that bad?__**" **_Are you willing to bring Max into this? Are you willing to cross the line?

She bites her lip, squashing the box of gloss in her clenched fist. Fang crosses his arms, leaning up against a display. He could see the battle between will and obedience in her eyes.

"I-I really want it. I want the lip gloss and I want Max. It's not fair! How can you just go on like this? I want…. I-I don't know what I want anymore!" Tears well up unexpectedly in her eyes and he takes a step towards her.

"Nudge-"

"Here! Take it!" She flings the box at him and pushes past. "I don't need it. I don't want it!"

He catches the box more then a little confused, but mostly understanding. If buying things was Nudge's way of dealing with sorrow, it was failing. She wanted a replacement that she couldn't find. 500 tiny tubes of lip gloss couldn't fill the place of a person. Nothing could.

Fang sighs, tossing the lip gloss back onto the display case, and following Nudge out of the store.

* * *

The ride home is silent and awkward. Nudge is staring dejectedly out of the window, Iggy is sitting silently next to her and Gazzy is engulfed in some game on the DS he got for Christmas. Even Angel fidgets in the front seat but Fang can't tell if it's because of something he can't see or everybody's stressful thoughts. He settles back in his seat and grips the steering wheel, trying to think positive thoughts.

It's pretty much impossible.

The highway is practically empty of cars. Everyone's either at work or at home enjoying the bright sunny day. To him the sun is too big; too bright. It hurts his eyes and he has to squint to see anything.

"Fang?" Angel says, blue eyes staring straight ahead.

"Hmm?"

She turns to him. "I think you should stop the car."

What? He looks at her out of the corner of his eye, taking in her normal appearance. Her hand is gripping the door handle so hard he thinks she might actually break it.

"Why, baby?" Inside his heart is beating just a little bit faster then its normal racing pace. Angel hadn't said something this eerie in a long time. Almost 3 years…

"Because. Something is wrong. Really wrong. I can hear them now, the people from my dream. You have to stop the car. NOW!" She glances out the passenger window and unlocks the door hurriedly. What was she doing?! She wasn't going to-

"What the hell are you doing!? Who are you talking about?!" Fang slams on the break, pulling over to the side of the road before Angel can fully open the door. "You can't jump out of the car when we're going 80 miles per hour!"

But she's already gone, going around to the front of the car and squinting up into the sky. What the hell? People from her dream? The dream she never told him about...

"Stay here! Don't get out unless I say so! Iggy, you're in charge." Iggy shrugs and Fang slams the car door, sprinting to where Angel is standing. She doesn't move only points up at the sky

"Can't you see them? They're way high up. Like how we fly. But something's wrong." She shakes her head. "I'm trying to hear what's going on. But…"

Fang tilts his head back, following Angel's finger all the way up. At first he's sees nothing. Just stupid light from the stupid sun giving him a ferocious headache. And then, it's there. A tiny dot, no...two tiny bird-shaped dots in the sky. And they were getting…closer?

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"You can hear them? From all the way up there?"

"Uh huh."

"Holy shit." Angel frowns, and shakes her blonde ponytail at his language but doesn't comment.

"Is it just me or are they getting closer?" Fang bites his lip, squinting a little harder. Now that they're getting bigger he can make out shapes…more like bodies. Bodies. Human bodies.

"They're just like us Fang. Birdkids. But something's wrong. I can hear the smaller one, but the other one is just flashing images and scattered thoughts. And…pain. A lot of pain. Almost unbearable. All I get from the small one is panic. I don't know why…It kinda reminds me of…" Fang turns to look at her, dropping his eyes from the sky. She looks back, the realization hitting them both at the same time.

_Brain Explosion. Like Max. _

"You have to try and save them!" But Angel's desperate words are lost to him. He's already unfurling his wings, snapping them out quickly and throwing himself into the sky. It doesn't matter that he doesn't know who these people are, or where the heck they came from. Suddenly nothing matters. All he can see is Max's face scrunched up in pain as she plunges towards the ground. It would be murder to let this person die so cruelly.

The wind whistles past his ears as he soars straight up, beating faster and faster. Meanwhile the figure falls closer. His hawk eyes make out brown wings; feathers speckled with black and white and brown. Dark long hair, long legs, white v-neck t-shirt and blue jean shorts. A girl.

Faster. Closer. Just a little bit more….

The second she hits his arms, it's like 500 pounds of dead weight smashing into him. The breath is knocked out of him and he almost forgets to keep flapping. But then he goes into survival-mode and flips her over in his arms so he can get a hold under her wings without folding them too uncomfortably. Slipping an arm under her knees and one under her back, he lets her head settle limply on his shoulder.

_Angel. Can you hear me? _He prays to god she can but before Angel can respond there's a jolt of pain in his shin that travels up his leg and it _hurts. _

"What the fu-?" Then he remembers there were supposed to be two of them. Two more flying kids just like them.

"Stay away from my sister!" The noise comes from thin air; just an empty space. Then all of the sudden there's a little boy, 10 or 11, red-faced and furious, with dark brown wings kicking him _again. _

"HEY!" Fang yells, frustrated, but more worried then anything. "Stop! I'm just trying to help your sister okay? See? I'm not trying to hurt her! I promise."

The kid stops but crosses his arms in defiance. "Give her back!"

"No! You can't carry her all by yourself. Why don't you let me help your sister and come with us?" _Please don't let him kick me again. Please!_

The kid frowns, but seems to mull it over, his red cheeks fading back into a normal tan color. "Fine. But I get to stay with her at all times. And if you try anything funny I'll-"

"Okay, okay I get it alright?" Fang says, adjusting the girl. She was getting heavier. "You'll just have to come home with me and my family. We're just like you. We live near here, away from everyone, so nobody will know okay?"

The boy nods and slowly uncrosses his arms. Fang turns and they both begin to drop out of the sky, Fang more slowly then normal so he doesn't drop the girl. As they near the car he realizes he doesn't even know the kid's name.

"Hey, uh…what's your name anyways?" The boy turns to him, distrust filling his eyes. Then he shrugs his shoulders, much like Iggy.

"My parents named me Jacob, but I don't like it that much. My name is Ghost." Odd. Not surprising. It probably had something to do with his special abilities. Whatever they were…

"How bout her?" He gestures to the girl and she stirs, but her eyes remain squeezed shut.

"Her name is Marina. But, we just call her the name she got before. Surge."

* * *

And there you have it people. Took me a while. It's like 10 pages long in Microsoft Word. I guess that's a good thing. Ha.

SO about my new characters. They are going to be involved in the rest of the story. Like I mentioned to **she wants to move **and **dracacountess **there will no longer be any Max in this story. Her name will come up of course and there's still a TON to be explained, but this chapter was the hardest to write because it's basically kicking off the entire story.

If you look really close (or maybe not 'cause it's kinda obvious) you can catch hints for what Surge's and Ghost's powers are. They are my own, made-up characters and I love them like my children. Kinda pathetic, I know, but I'm quite proud of myself. :]

And I guess that's all I have to say really. I need to go and wash this silly string out of my hair because I got in a huge fight with my friends. You probably don't care, but I thought I'd mention it 'cause it was soo much fun. Lol.

Please review. 5 more and I'll update. I know before I said 5 and I only got 4. But whatever I felt like updating anyways. I hope you enjoy this story without the Max-ness. I promise Surge will make up for it! :]


End file.
